


One + One = Four

by little_werewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: R/S Games 2017 - Day 21 - Team RemusThe journey of how Remus and Sirius gotpuppiesa family of their own.





	One + One = Four

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Remus  
>  **Title:** One + One = Four  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Genres:** Alternate Universe, Fluff  
>  **Word Count:** 3700  
>  **Summary:** The journey of how Remus and Sirius got ~~puppies~~ a family of their own.  
>  **Notes:** Thank you to M., for being my constant throughout this!  
>  **Prompt:** #90 - picture: two wolf cubs  
> 

“Hey Moony, let’s have a baby.”

Remus frowned from where he was sitting on the couch. He checked the page he was on in his book before carefully closing it and slowly raising his head to look at his boyfriend. Sirius was standing in front of the coffee table with a broad determined smile on his face, making Remus wish he had misheard him for a moment.

“Repeat that again, I don’t think I got you the first time.”

“A baby Moony. You and me.” Sirius repeated with a small roll of his eyes. He then moved to sit down next to Remus on the couch, reaching out to take the book from Remus’s lap and carefully putting it down on the coffee table.

“You do know we are two men and that even magic won’t help us here,” Remus said, looking after his book with a slightly lost expression.

“Remus I am serious,” Sirius said quietly and Remus looked over at the man with a small frown.

They had never talked about children. Remus had presumed that Sirius would never want them, and that his godson would be enough of a kid for him. More to that he didn’t think that anyone would ever let him adopt, not with him being a werewolf. He was sure that the Ministry had their opinions about these kind of things.

“You really want one?” Remus asked softly. He turned a little on the couch so that he was facing Sirius properly, pulling one of his legs under himself in process.

“Yeah of course, don’t you?” Sirius replied and there were these sad puppy eyes and Remus felt his chest tighten. He reached out take one of Sirius ’ hands in his own, rubbing small circles over the palm.

“Of course... but I never really dared to consider it you know,” Remus admitted still staring down Sirius’ palm.

“When has that ever stopped us from anything?” Sirius asked softly and Remus let out a hoarse laugh.

“From nothing when it comes to you,” Remus agreed with a weak smile. He let out a small soft sound as he felt Sirius’ other hand under his chin, gently pushing upwards until their gazes met. Remus felt his breath catch in his throat as he remembered why exactly he had fallen in love with this man in the first place, and right now believed that his feelings could never be anything less.

“So what do you say Moony, are we going to have a baby?” Sirius asked softly and Remus realised that he had lost the fight the moment Sirius had asked him the first time.

“What about the Ministry?” Remus asked, knowing that they were the only ones who could really stand in their way.

Instead of replying, Sirius leant in to press his lips against Remus’ in a tender kiss. For a moment Remus just let himself forget everything, he tried to imagine what it would be like to have an additional patter of feet in their house. He could just imagine how Padfoot would be happy to be playing with a small child in the back garden, and how proud Sirius would be to bring home the first broom. So by the time Sirius pulled back, there was a small soft smile on Remus’ lips.

“You know I have been looking to pick a fight with them for a while now,” Sirius eventually said with a broad grin.

“Sirius...”

“Alright alright, but don’t worry about them, we will find a way to make this work,” Sirius said softly, and Remus nodded slowly, letting himself trust in those words. He leant in to press another kiss against Sirius’ cheek and then reached over for his book on the table, and giving Sirius a gentle nudge into the leg.

“You can start by getting this work by making dinner,” Remus said with a small grin, opening the page where he had been on.

“Yes mum,” Sirius said with a grin, jumping of from the couch and heading for the kitchen. Remus just laughed and rolled his eyes, attempting to focus back on his book but not really managing to do so.

The next few days, Remus and Sirius spend researching for adoption centers, both muggle and magical. They had agreed that they would not mind taking a non magical child, as long as they could make their family grow. Nonetheless even the first few steps seemed to be putting stones in their way, and Remus wondered if they were still doing the right thing. Either they were too young or people were making the simple excuse of them being two men.

By the time the weekly dinner at James and Lily’s came along, Remus wasn’t even sure if they should even mention anything. Of course his plans were completely ignored.

“Lily did you hear, Remus and Sirius are going to have puppies!” James called from the kitchen.

Remus was sitting in the living room with Lily, watching Harry play on the floor as he heard James. He let out a soft groan and put his head in his hands, realising that he should have talked to Sirius before coming here that night.

“We are not having puppies,” Remus said as he dared to look up again, glaring at both James and Sirius as they came into the room.

“Aww Moony, you’re wounding me,” Sirius replied playfully, moving to sit down on the arm of the couch and holding out a bottle of the beer for Remus. James who had settled down in the armchair was still grinning broadly, sipping on his own bottle.

“We’re not having puppies,” Remus repeated resolutely with a small roll of his eyes. “Even if we were, it would be one puppy, but we’re not. We want to adopt a baby, not a dog.”

“Doggy?” Harry suddenly intoned, turning everyone silent for a moment. It was moments later followed by a chorus of laughter from everyone in the room. When everyone calmed down again it was Lily to take up the conversation again.

“So you two are going to get a child?”

“Well… we are trying to, but it’s not really working out as planned,” Remus replied looking back down at his bottle with a small sigh. He took another sip from it before he lifted his head again, smiling as he felt Sirius’s hand on the back of his shoulders.

“I don’t see what’s the issue, you two would make amazing parents,” James said seriously, a small frown on his face.

“Thanks James, but with us not being the standard couple,” Remus paused for a moment as he could feel Sirius hand tighten on his back just a little. “And the Ministry still making rules because of my lycanthropy, it’s already starting to look difficult,” he continued, his thumb rubbing circles across the opening of the bottle.

“It’s a whole lot of codswallop if you ask me,” Sirius muttered, and Remus was proud of him for a moment that he had remembered not to swear around Harry anymore.

“Have you considered maybe adopting children who also have lycanthropy?” Lily asked cautiously. Remus raised his head and looked at her with a small frown. He wasn’t sure for a moment if he should be offended, but then slowly realised that she had a point. Not only would it be easier for them, but also would allow those children have some kind of opportunity for a future without parents that looked down upon them.

“I guess we haven’t really thought about that,” Remus replied, looking over at Sirius with a questioning expression.

“You know I wouldn’t have any problems with that Moony,” Sirius said seriously, looking back at him with a sincere expression.

The room got quiet for a moment and all that could be heard was Harry playing. Eventually Remus cleared his throat, leaning over to press a small kiss against Sirius’s cheek and letting himself lean a little against him.

“I think I know someone you would be able to talk to,” Lily proposed, “if you want I’ll get you into contact with them.”

“Thanks Lily, we’d appreciate that,” Remus replied softly, feeling a little bit more hopeful that they would maybe get this to work after all.

The rest of the evening was a pretty calm affair, after having had some wonderful food, bringing Harry to bed and enjoying a few drinks afterwards Sirius and Remus headed back home. It was when Remus caught Sirius standing in front of the guest bedroom, leaning against the doorframe and looking inside with a thoughtful expression.

“What are you thinking about?” Remus asked softly, stepping up behind Sirius, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and pressing a kiss against his shoulder.

“This would be the perfect kids room,” Sirius replied thoughtful, putting his hands on top of Remus’s. Remus let out a small sigh, resting his forehead against Sirius’s shoulders and rubbing it slowly against the strong muscles.

“With a bed there in the corner, a desk and wardrobe over there... just imagine,” he continued and Remus felt himself tense just a little.

“What if this isn’t going to work?” Remus asked, pulling away and walking towards their bedroom.

“Why do you keep being so pessimistic about this?” Sirius muttered, following Remus a moment later.

“Because right now it doesn’t really look like it’s going to work out,” Remus murmured, sitting down on the edge of the bed and then leaning down to take of his shoes. He could hear that Sirius had followed him, but heard no reply, so he didn’t dare to look up at him right now.

“So you’re just giving up?” Sirius eventually asked, and Remus could feel him drop down on the bed behind him.

“No,” Remus replied vehemently, taking off his trousers and shirt, hanging them up over the nearby chair before getting into bed as well. Usually he would reach out for the book he was currently reading, and enjoy few chapters, however right now he doubted that he would be able concentrate on it.

“I just think we should expect the possibility for it not to work out,” he continued, curling up on to his side to face Sirius.

Sirius let out a small frustrated sigh, looking at Remus with a frown that clearly showed how much he thought about that opinion. Remus knew that he maybe shouldn’t be thinking about this so pessimistically like he was at the moment, right now he was just scared to put his hopes up too high. He knew he had been lucky to get into Hogwarts in the first place, to get the friends and then his boyfriend, and to be leading the life he had right now. Of course he wanted to have children, he just didn’t want to be too upset in case it wasn’t going to work out, and he had no idea how he could explain that all to Sirius in a few simple words.

“You know… sometimes…” Sirius murmured in frustration, rolling away from Remus, “it would help just to have a little hope.”

Remus had no idea what he was supposed to reply to that, staring at Sirius’s back as the other man fell asleep.

Neither of them spoke about it again during the next month, until there was a loud popping sound in the back office of Remus’s bookstore one afternoon.

“Sirius, how many times have I told you, you can’t just…” Remus muttered, his words dying on his lips as he saw his boyfriend standing, still dressed in his healer robes, holding a piece of parchment stretched out towards him.

“Urgent matters, require urgent measures Moony,” Sirius replied with a broad smile.

Frowning, Remus scanned the letter without really being able to take in of what it was saying.

“What is this?”

“I thought you could read,” Sirius said with a roll of his eyes and then let out a loud happy laugh. “This Remus, is our permit to adopt.”

“What…?” Remus asked in confusion, suddenly feeling a little bit dizzy.

“Getting hard of hearing too I see,” Sirius teased and then reached out to put his hands gently on Remus’s shoulders. “We can adopt Moony, there two kids…”

“How?”

“Well I guess we can thank Lily for that,” Sirius grinned, leaning in to press a kiss against Remus’s lips. Remus was about to let it happen as the other man’s words once more sunk into his mind and he reached out to put his hand gently against Sirius’s lips.

“Two kids?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah well… after I got home and saw the owl, I flooed the adoption center and they said that they had a pair of twins. Just imagine Moony,” Sirius said with a broad smile but Remus didn’t even hear anything anymore of what Sirius continued to say. Swallowing he slowly pulled back, giving Sirius a sign that he should wait for a moment and turning around to walk out of his office.

Making sure that there was no one in the store right now, he headed over to the entrance door, letting his wand slip from his sleeve and locking it up with a few murmured words before heading back to his office. Once there he let himself sit down on the edge of his desk, reaching up to run a hand through his hair and squeeze his eyes tightly close.

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked carefully, reaching out to put his hand gently on Remus’s shoulder.

“Twins?” Remus murmured hoarsely, slowly opening his eyes again, squinting a little at first before he properly looked at Sirius again.

Sirius just grinned tentatively at him and Remus couldn’t help but let out a small hoarse laugh in reply. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Sirius’s neck, nuzzling against the warm skin there and letting out another happy sound.

“James is going to have a field day, he was right about puppies all along then,” he mumbled against Sirius’s neck, and Sirius laughed out softly in reply.

For a while the two of them just stood there like that, holding on to another. Eventually Remus pulled back, reaching up to run a hand through his hair as he attempted to sort his brain a little. There was so much they would suddenly have to plan for, had to prepare, he had no idea of where he was supposed to start at the moment. When he looked back at Sirius, the other man looked just as excited, and Remus could see the need in him to do something.

“What else did they say?” Remus asked curiously, walking around his desk to reach out for his bag so that they could Apparate home.

“Well if we agree, they can get the papers sorted out and we can get the kids home in a week or two,” Sirius replied, reaching out for Remus’s hand once he had gathered everything and Apparating them home.

“A week?” Remus almost squeaked, dropping down his bag and heading for the kitchen so that he could get them something to drink.

“Is that a yes then?” Sirius asked, Remus turned around to see Sirius standing in the kitchen doorway with a hesitant expression on his face. For a moment Remus just stood there, slowly realising the decision they were going to make and remembering the mood that had been between them about this during the last couple of weeks.

Taking in a deep breath, Remus walked over to the other man, reaching out to cup Sirius’s face in his hands and leaned in to press a soft kiss against his lips.

“Well I thought that when we were going to adopt, we were going to get one child, now we are getting twins apparently,” he murmured, rising a little on his toes so that he could rest his forehead against Sirius’s. “But yes, that’s a yes.”

Remus almost jumped in surprise as Sirius let out a whooping sound in happiness, and then wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist, lifting him up and carrying him to their bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Remus asked with a laugh, followed by a small yelp as he was gently dropped down on top of the bed.

“Celebrating?” Sirius asked innocently, grinning back at him as he was pulling of his robes.

“Shouldn’t we like plan?” Remus countered, but that thought was quickly forgotten as he soon enough had a half naked Sirius straddling him on the bed.

After they had gotten the need to celebrate out of their system, Sirius and Remus set on preparing for the arrival of the twins. Remus couldn’t help but feel a little bit insecure about the whole ordeal, never having thought that they would be taking in two children, having no idea how they were going to make it work, however Sirius’s excitement slowly soothed away in his worries.

They managed to change the spare bedroom into a children's bedroom, equipped with a bunk bed and too many toys that Remus hadn’t been able to stop Sirius from buying.

After informing the agency that they were going to head along with the adoption, they had found out that they were going to adopt a boy and a girl, 4 years of age and had lost they parents during the war. The reasons for not having been adopted before had been simple, no one had wanted to deal with children infected with lycanthropy, where Sirius and Remus had come to be the perfect match. They hadn’t gotten all the details of how they had lost their parents, or how they had been turned, but it hadn’t been hard for Remus to imagine all too well of what could have happened.

When the day finally came to pick up the twins, Remus’s nerves were on edge. He was sure that Sirius hadn’t slept properly the night before as well, constantly moving around, too restless than to be able to sit still for long periods of time.

They had both taken the day off, wanting to have enough time to get the kids settled and welcome them to their new home over the long weekend.

“Do you think it’s too early to head over yet?” Sirius asked as Remus was almost ready to make himself a second mug of tea, too nervous than to be able to digest any kind of food that morning.

“I guess not,” he murmured, putting his mug down into the sink and turning around to face the other man.

“Let’s go then,” Sirius said, running his hands down his robes and holding his hand out to Remus.

Taking in a deep breath, Remus made sure that his own wand was safely tucked into his sleeve, before reaching out to take Sirius’s hand.

The Apparition made him feel dizzy for a moment, and he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer before he eventually opened them again.

“I can Apparate by myself you know,” Remus murmured softly, nudging Sirius gently into the shoulder.

“I know,” Sirius said with a small shrug, still holding on to Remus’s hand as he lead the way over to a bigger looking house in the distance.

They didn’t say anything as they walked up to it, hand in hand, just enjoying the soft brushes of their thumbs against each other’s palms. Remus only pulled away as they walked up the steps of the porch, the front door immediately opening to reveal a small plum looking woman.

“Oh good morning, you must be Remus and Sirius,” the woman said with a broad smile, and Remus couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“That would be us,” Remus replied, “I am Remus and this is Sirius, I hope it’s alright that we’re already here?”

“That’s completely fine,” she said, and then turned around to step back into the house.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment with soft smiles before following her inside. The house was full with bustling noise, and Remus felt nervous, maybe even overwhelmed as he saw kids running all over the place. He let out a soft sigh as he felt Sirius’s hand on his lower back, and he turned his head to look at him with a soft smile.

“There they are, see I told you someone was going to come and pick you up,” Remus could hear the woman’s voice again, and his smile grew as he saw two smaller kids along with her. “Wanda, Pietro, these are Remus and Sirius, they are going to be your guardians from now on,” she continued with a warm voice, and Remus felt his heart break as he saw how nervous the twins were looking.

Taking a careful step forward, he moved to crouch down a little so that he was on the same eye level with them.

“Hello,” Remus said softly, trying to imagine of how it would feel for him if he suddenly had to go home with two complete strangers.

“How would you like to come home with us?” Sirius asked gently behind him.

“Do you have a garden?” Wanda asked tentatively, and Remus felt his smile grow.

“A very big one,” he reassured, carefully moving to stand up again. He watched as the twins seemed to consider that and then it was Pietro’s turn to be brave.

“That’s okay then,” he said, and Remus and Sirius looked at another with a small chuckle.

“Time to go home then,” Sirius said with a broad smile and Remus nodded in agreement.

He knew that it would probably not be easy at first, but when he turned his head a little to look at Sirius he realised that they would be able to manage this, like everything else they had so far in their lives.

They were a family now and that would make all the troubles worthwhile.


End file.
